bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Just a Freaking Kid
is the first episode of Big Brother 16. Episode Summary The sixteenth season of Big Brother began with fifteen new HouseGuests entering the door of the pirate-themed Big Brother House. Among them, a husband and wife, and the oldest HouseGuest ever for the franchise. On Day 1, Alex, Ally, Antoine, Connor, Dan, Danny, DeAnna, Elizabeth, Jared, Jen, Keith, Najim, Nicholas, Rob, and Sabrina entered the House. From the very beginning, the game was on. Some HouseGuests, most notably Ally, Alex, and Nicholas, noticed a secret link embedded in the cast reveal post. The link led them on a journey to find a map, with the right to search one area every twelve hours and no collaboration. The map was complete with coins, prizes, and punishments. Right off the bat, many alliances began forming. After discovering Jen and Danny were married, DeAnna brought the three of them together to form the "Crackers" Alliance. They then expanded into a new alliance with Rob called "SHWAGGER". Rob, Keith, and Nicholas created the "Buccaneer Buddies" alliance, while Jared and Sabrina created a secret alliance of their own. At the first Head of Household competition "Infected", HouseGuests were required to submit a list of each other of how much they wanted to see the others be the new Head of Household. Rob became the first Head of Household of the season. In order to minimize the blood on his hands, Rob nominated Alex and Najim for eviction, two people he had not had the opportunity to socialize with so far in the game. When revealing the Power of Veto competition to the HouseGuests, another bomb was dropped on them. This season, a HouseGuest's Choice chip was included in the draw. Najim drew the HouseGuest's Choice chip and selected DeAnna for the Veto Competition, with Jen and Antoine joining them as well. During the first Power of Veto competition, "Pirate Flag", HouseGuests were required to make a pirate flag to represent the season, to be judged based on creativity, effort, and overall appeal. The HouseGuest with the highest score would win the Power of Veto. Alex won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Meeting, Alex removed himself from the block. Rob nominated Sabrina in his place as to make as little waves as possible. Sabrina put in a lot of work to try and save herself. However, many of the HouseGuests had trouble connecting with her and did not know where she stood gamewise. Despite having an alliance with her, Jared saw Sabrina as a sinking ship. He personally cut ties with their alliance and began campaigning to see her walk out the door. At the eviction, Sabrina's efforts went for naught, and she was the first HouseGuest evicted by an 11-0 vote, but not before calling out Jared, Jen, and Antoine for promising her their votes. Day 1 *Cast Reveal! Fifteen new HouseGuests entered the pirate-themed Big Brother House, with a few eagle-eyed HouseGuests journeying on a hunt to change the game. Day 2 *Head of Household Competition #1 :: Challenge: Infected :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests rank each other on who they want to be Head of Household, with the person at the bottom of the list being eliminated, with the starting player being randomized. The person next to the bottom is the next list used, with the process continuing until one HouseGuest remains, becoming the new Head of Household. *Head of Household Competition #1 - Results! :: Winner: Rob Day 3 *Nomination Ceremony #1 Day 4 *Power of Veto Competition #1 :: Challenge: Pirate Flag Design :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests must create a pirate flag to represent the season. Flags will be looked at by three judges, and judged based on creativity, effort, and overall appeal. The HouseGuest with the highest score will win the Power of Veto. *Power of Veto Competition #1 - Results! :: Winner: Alex Day 6 *Power of Veto Ceremony #1 Day 7 *Eviction Night #1 Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia